


Prep Me Tender

by lesbianshibs



Series: NSFW Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fisting, M/M, SO MUCH LUBE, They love each other a lot but they WILL dunk on each other every chance they've got, Trans Kyoutani Kentarou, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: “Can you just fucking push it in already?”“I am going to ram my entire arm inside of you if you don’t shut the fuck up,”
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: NSFW Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Prep Me Tender

“Can you just fucking push it in already?” 

“I am going to ram my entire arm inside of you if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Yahaba snipped back at his husband, pointing a glare up from his spot between the blond’s tan thighs. He curled his hand up slightly, brushing the pads of his fingers against the walls of Kyoutani’s hole. 

“That’s  _ literally  _ exactly what I want you to do, you stupid whore,” Kyoutani mumbled, throwing his arms over his face. His hips arched off the bed slightly at the press of his lover’s digits. 

“Relax. We’ve talked about this,” Yahaba said quietly, in nearly a whisper. His pale left hand squeezed the muscle of Kyoutani’s thigh, fingers digging into the rough cellulite. The blond man groaned at the words, hips stuttering up again. “I won’t be able to go further if you don’t stop tightening up around me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyoutani sighed, burying his eyes into the soft muscle of his elbow. He pressed his hips back into the towel under his ass, focusing on the feeling of rough cotton grinding against his skin. Yahaba slid his free hand up and over his husband’s thigh, brushing over thick hairs and stretch marks. 

This is their third attempt at fisting. 

A couple of weeks ago, Kyoutani had dropped his phone into Yahaba’s lap. The screen was open to a porn video of a woman getting punch fisted on a kitchen counter with the volume turned up all the way. Yahaba almost dropped his coffee all over their white couch. Kyoutani wasn’t (and still isn’t)  _ great  _ at communicating his kinky feelings and although they’d been getting better over the years, the first step was always the most awkward for him. It usually consisted of the blond man pushing a laptop towards Yahaba with a tab open to badgirlsbible.com or shoving an already bought kinky package into his husband’s fumbling hands. It just kinda took Yahaba by surprise this time because, well… they’ve  _ never  _ talked about fisting before. They’d barely even bought any dildos bigger than Yahaba, let alone monster cocks. But Kyoutani (gruffly) explained that he wasn’t a size queen. He didn’t want to be stretched out on giant dicks that pressed into his guts and poked the skin of his stomach. Something about the feeling of a real human hand inside him  _ moving  _ around… Intrigued him. 

So seventeen days later, here they were. Two practice rounds under their belt and an egg vibe buzzing away over Kyoutani’s clit. Yahaba was four fingers deep, the tip of his thumb just pressing against his folds. He felt his lover heave a deep, stuttering breath and the walls clenching around his digits slowly released. His hips were shaking. 

“You’re almost at the widest part of my hand. I’m going to push in slowly, right past my knuckle. Are you okay with that?” Yahaba said gently, smoothing his hand up over Kyoutani’s hip and onto his abdomen. He pressed his palm into the muscle, feeling the skin below his ribcage expand and contract with every breath. 

“Do it,” Kyoutani rasped out, shuffling his hips a bit and bending one knee up.

“Okay, here it fucking goes…” Yahaba let his voice trail off at the end of the sentence, scrunching his eyebrows together slightly in concentration. 

He tucked his thumb even further into his palm, hoping that the head of his thumb’s knuckle was out of the way enough to let his knuckles squeeze past the tight ring of muscle swallowing him in. Yahaba smoothed his left hand down Kyoutani’s abs, resting his palm over his pubic hair as he began rubbing up and down his husband’s clit, pads of his fingers sliding over the skin. It twitched against his hold and he could hear Kyoutani sigh out a long breath. He loosened up even more. Yahaba pushed his arm forward more, willing the rest of his body to remain completely still as the widest part of his hand finally breached his lover’s hole. 

And then, with a small  _ schlick,  _ his hand slipped completely inside. Yahaba blinked. Once. Twice. His entire hand was now inside his husband.  _ His entire hand.  _ The sight of Kyoutani’s folds stretching around his hand was almost too much, Yahaba’s cock was pushing against the fabric of his briefs like it’d rip them in half. 

“F-fuck, Shigeru…” Kyoutani groaned. Yahaba flickered his gaze up his husband. He was biting down on his finger, weight pushed up on his elbow. His ab muscles were twitching as his stomach crunched slightly to allow himself to get a good view of the show. Yahaba gently dragged his left fingers over his lover’s clit just to watch his thighs tremble. 

Then he slowly,  _ slowly,  _ curled his right hand into a fist.

“Wait- _ Fuck, hngh,  _ Shigeru-” Kyoutani cut himself off, jaw dropping open and eyes rolling back. His arms gave out below him and his head hit the pillows as his brain practically restarted, no longer concerned with watching his husband work his magic. “I can fucking, _ fe-e-el _ you _ ,  _ so  _ deep… _ ”

“Holy shit,” Yahaba gasped, watching Kyoutani’s fluttering hole in awe as it closed around his wrist. He unfurled his fist slightly before clenching it again, dragging his knuckles against the warm walls swallowing his hand in deeper. 

“Wh- _ Ah!”  _ Kyoutani whined out, voice pitching to an octave that Yahaba has never heard from him before. 

“C-can I thrust? Please?” Yahaba rushed out, shuffling his knees against the sheets. The movement caused his wrist to move up slightly and pull against Kyoutani’s walls, pressing the skin and jostling the bullet vibrator.

“ _ Fucking-  _ Jesus Christ on a Sybian, hnngh!  _ I’m gonna die, _ ” Kyoutani screamed, throwing his left hand up and smacking it off of the headboard. 

“Oh, so you want me to stop?” The auburn haired man arched an eyebrow. 

“If you stop right now _ , _ I swear to God, I won’t fucking touch you for two weeks,” Kyoutani screamed, slamming his hands on the mattress and arching his back as high as it would go. He grinded his hips down, desperately trying to rut against his lover’s hand. 

“Don’t be a greedy,  _ whore _ ,” Yahaba punctuated his sentence with a push of his fist, twisting his wrist until his thumb was facing upwards.

“ _ Ha-nghhh- _ ” Kyoutani groaned, slapping his hands against the sheets repeatedly. “Please, faster,  _ faster,  _ now!”

“So rapacious…” Yahaba murmured, beginning to pump his fist faster. On a normal night his husband would smack him upside the head for using such a pretentious word in bed, but judging by the way he could feel Kyoutani’s entrance pulling against his hand as he drew his arm back, verbally responding wasn’t even on his radar. He felt the walls pulse against his fist as he gently pushed back in. He repeated the motions again, dragging his fist out and pushing back in.

Yahaba’s eyes were locked on the movements, almost like he was in a trance watching his own hand disappear and reappear from Kyoutani’s hole. He got increasingly faster, adding some twists and twitches along the way, letting his husband’s mewls and gasps guide him towards the correct spots. He slowly began to rut his hips against the bedsheets in time with his arm’s thrusts, completely mesmerized by the sloppy drips of lube falling onto the towel and short squelches punctuated with every push of his fist. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and he knew the same was happening for Kyoutani. The man’s tan skin was covered in a shimmery layer of sweat, his hips vicious rotations getting more and more sloppy. Yahaba doesn’t think either of them have orgasmed this early since they were newlyweds. 

“Kenarou, look down.” Yahaba demanded, matching the speed of his left hand’s strokes with his fist’s plunges.

“No,  _ no,  _ Shigeru I’m so close,  _ please don’t draw this out any longer than- _ ”

“I said look  _ down, _ ” Yahaba punctuated his sentence with a particularly hard thrust, and Kyoutani nearly screamed. His toes curled slightly at the feeling, and he lazily swung his head up to catch a glimpse of whatever the fuck was  _ so  _ much more important than his orgasm. 

“ _ Oh.”  _ Kyoutani whispered, hand flying up to slap the top of his head in order to retain any sense of reality as his eyes crossed and. Yahaba smirked. He knew that would send him into overdrive. Because on his stomach, right under his belly button, you could see a  _ small  _ bulge from where Yahaba was pushing his fist. He let his lover squirt over his hand, dousing his skin in cum. Kyoutani felt his body ride out the high, vision slowly coming back and  _ very  _ much aware of the hand still inside him. 

“I’m going to pull out slowly, alright? Relax your body as much as possible and just let it happen, we got to be safe here,” Yahaba whispered kindly, left hand wiping itself free of lube and cum before reaching up to rub a soothing hand over his abdomen. “Then after I change out of these briefs, I’ll grab us some snacks and water to share for after we clean off. Sounds good?”

“Did you just cum in your pants?”

“… Fuck you.”


End file.
